Atom interferometry is based on the quantum mechanical interference of atom wave functions. For example, an atom interferometer can have two output ports (A and B) where the probability of an atom appearing at ports A or B depends on the relative phase of two interfering atom wave functions. Typically, the signals from the interferometer ports are simply spatially averaged to provide the interferometer output.
Unfortunately, this has the disadvantage that data from several interferometer runs usually has to be considered in order to extract useful data from the raw interferometer data. In other words, such interferometers do not provide a single-shot mode where useful data can be obtained from a single interferometer run.